The Flash: New Dawn
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Final in the saga of Caitlin/Barry) will Barry win the fight against the Reverse Flash, Will he cross the line between hero or vigilante or will a good friend pull him back before its too late.


The Flash: New Dawn

(Caitlin/Barry saga… thank you all for following and please enjoy)

Barry was sitting alone in the Star Labs watching Caitlin working at her desk with a soft smile gracing his face, he had fallen deeper for her than he ever thought possible, she brought him back from the edge after his father's murder at the hands of Eobard Thawn, Scanning Eobard's DNA to Iris and Eddie he found a direct match to a descendant, Joe could not believe that sometime in the future Iris's descendant would spawn a monster.

Barry kept his distance from them both not trusting his raging anger towards the reverse Flash, Iris and Eddie was wondering why Barry was being so cold with them both, they could not think what they did wrong to him.

Eobard left a message for the speedster challenging him to one last fight, Barry was dead set on facing his nemesis one last time.

Caitlin could not talk him out of it, he sped off to Starling City to train with Oliver after explaining the whole event: Oliver began to train him.

Caitlin sat on the treadmill in deep thought when Cisco came in "You're worried about him" Cisco stated and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Yeah" she replied rubbing her shoulders.

"Caitlin… Barry is strong, he never gives in" Cisco rubbed her back "Besides he knows you'd kick his ass if he did die on you" Caitlin laughed with Cisco before heading back to the lab.

Flash Vs Reverse Flash:

Barry returned to Central City ready, Reverse Flash was waiting behind police blockade for the heroic Speedster, Iris and Eddie watched as the 2 speedster stood still facing each other.

"Ready to die Flash" Eobard's dark vibrating voice filled the air.

"Nobody will be dying today" Barry replied vibrating his own voice.

Reverse Flash smirked and the 2 speedsters launched themselves towards each other into heavy combat, punches were traded as they sped in circles.

Caitlin listened through the communicator Barry's grunts of pain as he took the punches Eobard dished out at him, Iris and Joe were watching from the side lines, Barry was thrown to the ground but he sped back up and smashed Eobard's head through a car window the resonation from the 2 speedsters caused shock waves making the windows shatter into pieces.

Central City picture news were showing the fight live all over the City and in Starling City, Oliver and his team watched with Baited breath as their friend was being thrown about by the man in yellow that had caused him so much pain.

Barry twisted Eobard's arm back and span around at super speed launching his opponent into the wall, Eobard got back up and fought back with everything he had as the 2 speedsters were going at each other heavier, both fighters throwing every ounce of energy into winning the fight.

Oliver Queen aka the Arrow grabbed his equipment and sped off on his bike to help his friend, Barry was giving everything he was worth into the fight as Cisco and Caitlin prepared the cell for Wells, rerouting the liquid nitrogen through into the cell it was all set to hold the speedster.

Oliver knew at the rate they were fighting it would be over by the time he got there to help but he was willing to take that risk, Eobard's head hit the concrete hard as Barry threw him into the ground hard.

Both speedsters were bloodied and bruised, their suits ripped… half of Eobard's mask was gone revealing his identity to the city, Barry's mask was in one piece but his suit was ripped and shredded from the fight, gripping his opponent tight by the back of the neck he pulled him to his feet and put him into a choke hold, Eobard gasped for air as he tried to break free as Barry tightened his grip as his anger took over, he was choking the life from him and about to break the Yellow speedsters neck.

"Flash!" a familiar voice drew Barry back.

Oliver Queen aka the Arrow was stood in the distance with his bow and an arrow attached in his hands.

Barry looked to him but kept his grip around Eobard's neck as Oliver walked forward "You're no killer Flash" Placing an arrow back into his quiver he held.

"He has taken so much from me" Barry argued trying to keep his tears back.

"And he'll pay for the rest of his life… but not this way" Oliver did not want Barry to be a killer, he wanted the kid to be better than he could ever be.

"But…" Barry could no longer form the words as he let his tears fall down his mask, Oliver looked to his friend with sadness understanding the pain of losing those close to you.

"You are better than him Flash… Please don't do this" Oliver managed to drain all the anger from him and Barry released his grip and let Eobard fall to his knees gasping for air but was bet my a lightning speed kick to the face knocking him out.

Barry looked to Oliver and smiled "Thank you" he said wiping his tears away before picking up the unconscious man in yellow and sped them away back to Star Labs.

Star Labs:

Barry and Cisco along with Caitlin and Oliver watched as Reverse Flash's cell was filled with liquid nitrogen effectively freezing him forever in his cell.

Barry looked to Caitlin and smiled which was met by a smile back as she kissed him softly "Can you give me and Oliver a moment?" Barry asked and she nodded her head "Sure" she replied.

Barry waited for Cisco and Caitlin to leave before he turned to Oliver "Thank you for stopping me Oliver"

Oliver smiled "I believe that you can be better Barry" he said genuinely meaning it.

"You heading back to Star Labs?" Barry asked and Oliver nodded "Yeah, got my own city to protect" he said turning to leave.

"See you around" Barry said and Oliver turned "Anytime" he replied before leaving.

Epilogue:

Barry went back to Henry Allen's grave to make one last promise to his father, to be the hero Oliver and everyone believed he can be.

Caitlin and Barry dated for 2 years before finally getting married to each other, Iris and Eddie moved to another city to start their new life together, Joe retired with full honours of the CCPD.

Oliver Queen stood as best man to Barry Allen at the wedding.

Felicity was bride's maid to Caitlin Snow.

It did not take long for Caitlin to become pregnant with their first child, the pregnancy had a side effect nobody could have seen coming, it gave Caitlin super speed making her the fastest woman alive with her husband.

The family of speedsters was born.

(Hope you enjoyed the final story in the Saga of Caitlin/Barry… thank you for following and for the kind reviews)

Lycanboy666


End file.
